DROWNING - KakaYu
by yazmimhatake
Summary: Yugao sempre foi um problema pra mim. Ela me distraia. Com aqueles olhos chocolates e aquele maldito batom vermelho em sua boca.
1. Curativo

_Yugao POV_

Abri meus olhos com dificuldade. Não estava em meu quarto, forcei meus sensores para detectar a presença de alguém. Kakashi Hatake? Eu estava na casa do Hatake, aquilo não era certo. Não podia ser.

Me levantei em um pulo, o que me fez arfar, eu tinha uma ferida em meu abdômen, era por isso que eu estava ali, provavelmente.

Massageei minhas têmporas numa tentativa desesperada de me forçar a lembrar dos acontecimentos que me levaram a estar ali àquela manhã. Nada.

A porta se abriu devagar e Kakashi estava entrando com certa dificuldade, estava carregando uma bandeja. A me ver acordada sorriu sob sua mascara.

\- Asa gohan* – Disse, depositando a bandeja ao meu lado. – É ótimo te ver desperta. – Pude sentir alivio em sua voz. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo e não fui capaz de dizer se nele havia ferimentos, não estava vestido com seu habitual traje jōnin, mas sim com uma camisa preta sem mangas e uma calça cinza de moletom. Senti-me deslocada vestida com meu traje Anbu ensanguentado em sua cama.

\- Arigatou – Me servi da omelete que ele havia preparado e não pude deixar de lado minha inquietação com aquela cena, mesmo estando com fome. – O que houve senpai, por que estou ferida? – O encarei sedenta por informações. Ele estava debruçado sob a janela olhando para a aldeia, o ouvi respirar fundo.

\- Primeiro se alimente Yūgao, tome um banho, deixei umas roupas que devem te servir no banheiro. – Ele apontou para uma porta do meu lado direito. – Vou estar te esperando. – Se dirigiu a saída do quarto. – Por favor, não me chame de senpai. – Disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Aquele homem me provocava admiração e raiva, sempre dando de ombros... Terminei minha refeição e fiz uma nota mental de elogiar suas habilidades culinárias. Com muito esforço consegui me levantar sem acabar gritando, não queria causar uma cena, até porque o que quer que tenha ocorrido para eu estar nessa situação, já deve ter sido drama o suficiente.

Minha espada, armadura, malotes e mascara estavam perfeitamente alinhados em cima da cômoda, ao lado do retrato do time sete, o furo em minha armadura me assustou, corte limpo, provavelmente lamina de chakra... O que aconteceu?

Segui a custos passos para o banheiro, dobrado no balcão da pia se encontrava uma camiseta branca escrita "fight club" e uma calça de moletom parecida com a que ele estava vestido.

Comecei a me despir, tentando ao maximo não fazer bagunça em meio a toda aquela metódica organização, retirei as braçadeiras, luvas e o resto de meu traje. Tentei deixar organizado num padrão "Kakashi" em cima do balcão da pia. O ferimento em meu abdômen estava com um curativo que circundava toda minha cintura, não havia sangue, parecia ter recebido uma atenção devida.

Ouvi batidas na porta do banheiro. Levei um pequeno susto.

\- Sumimasen, só queria lhe dizer que pode molhar o curativo. Te espero para trocarmos. – Pude ouvir a outra porta batendo.

Bom, segurei minha curiosidade de ver a gravidade do ferimento e segui para o banho.

A água quente relaxou todos os meus músculos e limpou o sangue da minha pele, tentei lavar meu cabelo, pois notei que havia sangue seco em vários pontos. Não conseguia levantar muito meus braços e não forcei, eu como ninja médica sei bem que repouso nos primeiros dias após um ferimento era essencial. Sai do banho e me vesti o mais rápido que pude, precisava entender logo o que havia acontecido.

 _Kakashi POV_

A ouvi desligar o chuveiro, não demorou muito para que a visse abrindo a porta. Vestindo a camisa e calça que havia separado para ela, seu longo cabelo úmido penteado para o lado, sem nenhum resquício de seu batom vermelho. Yūgao tirava o fôlego até mesmo usando roupas que não lhe cabiam.

\- Senpai... Kakashi-kun, - Ela se corrigiu, era a primeira vez que ela se referia a mim apenas por meu nome e ainda ousou por usar o kun, bom, ela realmente podia se referir a mim dessa forma. – Você cozinha muito bem.

Corei levemente por baixo da mascara, pensei que ela estaria no mínimo nervosa com toda a situação, já que ela parecia não se lembrar de muita coisa.

\- Arigatou. – Falei sem jeito. Tenzo dizia que a Uzuki era a única com esse talento. Ela sorriu levemente. Eu devia ter pedido para ele cuidar dela.

Ela veio caminhando para se sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

\- Hmm, preciso trocar o curativo. – Me levantei para que ela tivesse espaço para se deitar.

\- Claro, pode aproveitar para me contar tudo que aconteceu e por que eu não me lembro. – Yūgao tentou se deitar sozinha, o que foi quase impossível. A apoiei para que não se esforçasse tanto. Ela estava deitada e me encarando, esperando respostas. Peguei a caixa de primeiros socorros e ajoelhei ao seu lado.

\- Você me protegeu. – Seria direto, falar muito enquanto tocava na pele de Yūgao não daria muito certo. – Eu estava investigando alguns nukenins nos arredores da vila, eu e Tenzo, se tornou uma luta, você apareceu Yūgao, e eu... Me distrai. – Acabei de cortar o curativo que estava molhado e o joguei ao lado. Ela me encarava sem entender muita coisa, mas não deixou de espiar sua ferida, um corte que atravessa seu abdômen, acima de seu umbigo. – Eu tentei te proteger, te afastar e bom, você recebeu esse corte entrando na minha frente. – Ela arfou enquanto eu limpava a ferida com soro e gases.

\- Por que eu apareceria no meio da sua missão Kakashi-kun? – Sua voz estava fraca.

\- É uma boa pergunta. – Aplicava uma pomada que se os deuses permitissem, ajudaria a não deixar uma cicatriz naquela mulher. – Acredito que na queda você bateu a cabeça, deve estar te impedindo de lembrar.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha, me arrepiei ao seu toque.

\- Me deixa tentar melhorar esse estrago. – E das suas mãos começou a fluir seu chakra. Ela era uma ótima ninja médica, mas estava ferida e cansada, usar seu chakra assim acabaria a fazendo perder os sentidos.

\- Você vai acabar apagando. – A alertei. – Me deixe terminar, minha aluna Sakura vai passar aqui assim que puder, Tenzo já deve ter conseguido falar com ela. – Provavelmente ela deve ter achado meus cuidados médicos medíocres e por isso quis se auto curar.

\- Tem razão. – Ela parou, já ofegante, estava quase sem chakra. – Por que não estou no hospital?

\- Não era nada muito grave. E sabemos que você pode ser uma excelente ninja médica, mas detesta ir ao hospital. – Voltei ao curativo.

\- Arigatou. – Ela ainda confiava em mim como quando eu ainda era seu capitão. Terminei o curativo, abaixei sua blusa e a ajudei a sentar.

\- Provavelmente depois que Sakura cuidar de você, você estará 100%. A cabeça dói? – Ela tinha arranhões no topo de sua cabeça.

\- Agora que você me alertou, está latejando um pouco. – Ela tentou sentir a ferida.

\- Me deixa ver. – Me aproximei de seu rosto e procurei em seu cabelo violeta a ferida, era um corte pequeno, nada preocupante. Passei um pouco da pomada. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu não tinha notado que havia ultrapassado um limite, eu estava muito perto de seu rosto, podia sentir sua respiração. Seus olhos cor de chocolate me esquentavam. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

\- Kakashi-kun? – Sua voz estava um pouco irritada.

\- Perdão. – Me levantei muito rápido. – Eu vou... Organizar o quarto.

Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu estou me comportando pior que a Hinata próxima ao Naruto. Foco Kakashi, é só a Yugao. A Yugao. A mulher que estava vestindo minhas roupas, sentada no meu sofá, na minha sala, na minha casa. Fui ao banheiro para lavar meu rosto.

As peças de roupa dela estavam todas dobradas, imitando meu modo sistemático de dispor objetos, ela fazia isso desde seus treze anos.

Eu estou perdido.

* * *

 _*Asa Gohan – tradicional café da manhã japonês._

Olá bbs

KakaYu é um shipp que eu adoro imaginar e infelizmente não tem muito material por ai.

Espero que gostem da história 3


	2. Enigma

_Kakashi POV_

Depois de meia hora acreditei estar focado o suficiente para retornar para a sala e fazer companhia a Yugao até que Tenzo chegasse com Sakura.

Ela estava sentada a mesa de jantar lendo alguns papéis. Aquilo era o relatório da ultima missão?

\- Oh, perdão por estar lendo suas coisas. – Ela me notou e ficou levemente corada por ter sido pega espiando, guardou os papéis rapidamente dentro da pasta em que pertenciam. – Só queria uma visão mais técnica da tal missão que "invadi".

\- Entendo. – Alguns raios de luz já começavam a inundar meu apartamento e seu cabelo refletia num tom de violeta ainda mais claro. – Aceita um chá? – Ela gesticulou que sim e eu me dirigi à cozinha.

Meu apartamento não era dos maiores. A sala, cozinha e sala de jantar ficavam juntas em um plano aberto, apenas separadas por uma ilha para refeições rápidas. O único banheiro ficava dentro do meu quarto, o que era péssimo quando se tem visitas. Não que eu tivesse muitas, Tenzo dormindo bêbado no sofá não conta.

\- Então, Rokudaime Hokage hum? – Ela veio até mim com dificuldade, sorrindo de lado e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso devia ser sigiloso. – Minha voz soou contrariada.

\- O que você diria da ANBU do Hokage se não soubéssemos quem será nosso próximo líder? – Yugao sempre gostava de ser a mais esperta do ambiente a qual se encontrava.

\- Eu duvido que algum ANBU saiba disso, além de você. – A encarei com olhar acusador. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Kakashi senpai eu só queria te parabenizar. Estou orgulhosa de ter sido subordinada direta do futuro Hokage. – Suspirei, ela não conseguiu ficar meia hora sem me chamar de senpai. A água já estava borbulhando, comecei a preparar o chá.

\- Não é algo que eu realmente queria. – Dei de ombros.

\- Claro que não. – Ela riu.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Você nunca deseja os títulos que adquire, e é exclusivamente por isso que você os consegue. – Seus olhos faiscaram. – Pare de ser um bebê e aceite meus parabéns.

\- Arigatou. – Por debaixo da mascara soltei um sorriso, esse humor me trazia lembranças. – Açúcar ou mel? – O chá já estava pronto.

\- Mel, por favor. – Ela se sentou na pequena bancada.

\- Você devia estar deitada na cama. – Acabei pensando alto. Ela estava se movendo de um lado para o outro e era visível o seu desconforto ao fazer os movimentos.

\- Eu sei. – Ela tomou um primeiro gole do chá e parece ter queimado a língua. Soltei uma leve risada que a fez me encarar com ódio, se ela tivesse um sharingan eu estaria perdido.

Ouvimos batidas na porta. Devia ser Tenzo e Sakura. Segui para abri-la.

\- Ohayō, senpai. – Tenzo estava com umas sacolas na mão, mas nada de Sakura.

\- Vocês precisam parar de me chamar de senpai. – Cocei minha têmpora direita.

\- Acho que ele prefere Rokudaime agora. – Yugao disparou antes de tomar um longo gole de seu chá. Por Kami, o gesto era mesmo provocante ou era provocante porque era Yugao? Tenzo foi entrando em meu apartamento e seguindo para o lado de Yugao, a cumprimentando com um abraço e um beijo em sua bochecha. Bufei. Eles haviam estreitado sua amizade depois que sai da ANBU.

\- Verdade, o futuro Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure. – Ele finalizou com uma reverencia dramática que arrancou uma risada de Yugao. Meus ombros caíram.

\- Podemos parar se você começar a me chamar de Yamato. – Revirei os olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Yamato. – Segui para o outro lado do balcão o qual estavam sentados. – E a Sakura?

\- Péssimas noticias, ela está em uma missão em Suna, treinando médicos ninjas. Mas acredito que com mais um ou dois dias Você já vai estar melhor Yugao e vai poder se curar sozinha. – Ele colocou as sacolas de papel em cima da bancada. – Trouxe alguns itens seu do dormitório da ANBU. Acho melhor você permanecer aqui por um tempo. Mais calmo. – Encarei Yamato pedindo por socorro, ele sabia como eu ficava perto da Yugao e dá essa sugestão. Ele abafou uma risada. – Vai ser bom para os dois. – Usei de toda minha força de vontade para não socar a cara dele ali mesmo.

\- Eu posso ficar no dormitório tranquilamente. – Ela rebateu, o que me fez respirar aliviado e também ficar apreensivo, ela não queria ficar ali.

\- E quem vai fazer teus curativos? Sabemos que tem muitas mãos capazes no dormitório feminino da ANBU, mas também sabemos que você não gosta de nenhuma. – Ele a refutou, o que a fez suspirar alto.

\- Não tem problema algum você ficar aqui, acabamos de voltar de uma missão e devo ter uns dias de folga. – Cocei minha nuca enquanto selava meu destino. Ela me encarava um pouco surpresa, devia ter pensado que não queria sua companhia.

\- Bom, se você não se importa. Vai ser bom ficar um pouco distante daquela loucura. – Os dormitórios da ANBU eram conhecidos por ser um local extremamente competitivo e violento, qualquer desentendimento era motivo para uma boa briga.

\- Eu tenho que entregar o relatório da ultima missão para a Godaime. – Logo me lembrei. – Yamato pode te fazer companhia. – Minha afirmação foi uma pergunta silenciosa para ele, que assentiu. – Bom, então vou indo. – Fui para o quarto para me trocar e sair, pela janela. Como um fugitivo.

Meu principal problema com Yugao era que ela mexia comigo, de um jeito que nenhuma outra jamais mexeu. Me distraia, se tornava meu foco. Durante nossas missões na equipe Ro esse poder dela foi crescendo periodicamente até se tornar quase impossível concluir uma missão com neutralidade, eu sempre acabava a protegendo. Quando eu fui convidado a me retirar da ANBU, senti como se estivesse me livrando de um fardo, mas com o tempo a saudades dela me consumia, eu sentia falta da sua voz, do seu perfume, do seu cabelo, das suas mãos cuidando de meus ferimentos, da sua atenção, sua forma mandona quando estava cuidando de mim. Cheguei a pensar que era alguma comparação absurda com Rin, uma necessidade de suprir sua ausência. Não era Rin. Eu nunca me senti dessa forma próximo a ela, ela era uma amiga, uma irmã, Yugao era uma tentação. E eu sabia que era errado, ela havia sido minha subordinada, confiava em mim, era errado deseja-la, era errado pensar em me envolver com ela dessa forma, mas o que eu podia fazer para evitar? Seus olhos me prendiam, seus lábios usualmente vermelha me hipnotizava com cada palavra que dizia, o uniforme ANBU apenas acentuava ainda mais as curvas que seu corpo havia adquirido com o passar dos anos.

Detesto admitir, mas sou fraco. Yugao era minha fraqueza, tudo que eu conseguia pensar quando ficávamos à sós era qual seria o sabor de seu beijo.

 _Yugao POV_

\- Olha Tenzo... Yamato, como você quiser ser chamado... Eu acho que vou atrapalhar o Kakashi ficando aqui, ele nunca gostou muito da minha presença, sempre foge. – Minha voz soou decepcionada. Eu admirava Kakashi, mas por algum motivo eu lhe causava repulsa.

\- Ele não foge de você. – Tentou defende-lo.

\- Ele escapou pela janela. – Rebati, ele riu.

\- Velhos hábitos. – Disse entre risadas. - Alias, por que você invadiu nossa missão?

\- Não lembro. Amnésia temporária. – Apontei para onde estava a ferida na minha cabeça. – Se foi mesmo do jeito que Kakashi me contou, deve ter sido bem patético.

\- Foi um pouco. – Dei um tapa em seu ombro por concordar comigo tão facilmente. - Você invadiu nossa luta se jogando entre Kakashi e seu oponente, ele teve um trabalho duplo, neutralizar o inimigo e te retirar, ferida, do meio da luta. Você precisava ver o quão transtornado ele ficou ao ver que você estava sangrando. Não sobrou um refém sequer para Ibiki. – Eu não conseguia imaginar essa cena.

\- Isso é muito vergonhoso. – Escondi meu rosto sobre o balcão.

\- Eu trouxe uns remédios para você. – Ele abriu umas das bolsas e me entregou uma tonelada de medicação.

\- Arigatou. – Agradeci um pouco desanimada.

\- Yugao, como você está em relação ao Hayate... Já faz alguns anos. – O encarei, questionava o porque da pergunta. Hayate era um tabu para mim. – Apenas curiosidade, foi uma fase difícil, mas você não tem tocado no assunto depois... Depois do Edo Tensei.

\- Kami me permitiu encerrar esse capitulo da minha vida durante a guerra. – Suspirei. – Os momentos que tive ao lado dele foram únicos. E vão permanecer eternos, no passado.

\- Isso é bom, fico feliz. – Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos genuínos. – Toma sua medicação e vamos nos aproveitar um pouco da TV a cabo do Kakashi. – Precisei rir, Yamato era bom demais para esse mundo.

Passamos as próximas horas assistindo TV, eu acabei me apoiando em seu ombro e senti quando ele me abraçou. A medicação estava me deixando sonolenta e não iria demorar muito para que eu caísse no sono.

Era irônico que estivesse sendo "obrigada" há passar um tempo com Kakashi, depois de tanto tempo, essa seria a realização de meu sonho de menina. Quando o conheci aos treze anos, daria tudo para estar vivendo esse momento. Sendo cuidada por ele, não o contrario. A vida lhe mostrou que o sentimento que nutria quando menina não era recíproco. Quando ele saiu da ANBU acho que tive minha primeira desilusão amorosa, chorei por semanas e sequer conseguia sair do dormitório. Hayate me salvou. Pela primeira vez eu fui amada e desejada. Podíamos ter construído um futuro juntos. Mas ele foi tirado de mim. Minha única certeza era a amizade de Yamato, meu porto seguro. Meu irmão.

Kakashi era uma inconstância, sempre uma incerteza. Ora tão distante e agressivo ora protetor e carinhoso. Ele me fazia perder a razão. Pelo visto, esse ainda era um de seus talentos. Me fazer tomar atitudes insanas como me ferir para protegê-lo. Acho que Kakashi sempre será um enigma sedutor para mim. Seria interessante se um dia eu tivesse a oportunidade de soluciona-lo.

* * *

Mas um capitulo meninas S2 Muito feliz que vocês estão gostando da história!

Isso me incentiva demais a continuar a escrever *.*

Espero que gostem de mais esse capitulo S2


	3. Confissões

_Kakashi POV_

Já passava das seis da tarde quando me vi retornando para casa. Era idiota assumir que estava fugindo do meu próprio lar, mas foi o que fiz. Eu precisava assumir o controle, eu tenho 30 anos, não estou mais na academia para ficar fugindo da garota mais bonita da classe.

Depois dessa tarde inteira refletindo cheguei à conclusão que me sentia atraído por Yugao e é ela que teria que lidar com isso. O pior que podia acontecer era ela me rejeitar e eu estava muito, muito preparado caso essa fosse a realidade. Mas isso não me roubaria a satisfação da jornada pela conquista.

Abri a porta do apartamento e Yamato estava sonecando em meu sofá, segui para o quarto, a porta estava entreaberta. Precisei de um momento para apreciar Yugao dormindo profundamente em minha cama. Suspirei. Me aproximei devagar e por impulso toquei levemente seu rosto, sua pele era tão sedosa quanto uma pétala de rosa, me ajoelhei ao seu lado e pude observar com clareza o movimento suave de sua respiração, sentir o perfume que emanava da sua pele, seu cabelo, nunca havia reparado o quão longo eram seus cílios, seria esse o motivo de seu olhar ser tão magnético? Sua boca delicada me chamava e inconsciente eu me aproximava cada vez mais dela.

\- Não imaginava que você se aproveitaria de uma mulher grogue de medicação Kakashi. - Yamato estava encostado no arco da porta com um sorriso que dizia o quão extasiado ele estava por me encontrar naquela situação. Me levantei e retirei uma mecha de cabelo violeta de seu rosto.

\- Yamato. - Fui caminhando em direção a sala, passando por ele. - Eu estou muito na merda. - Ele me encarou um pouco confuso, não esperava que eu dissesse aquilo. Fechou a porta do quarto atras de si e me acompanhou até a mesa de jantar.

\- O que houve? - Me questionou, estava preocupado.

\- Você coloca Yugao na minha casa e me pergunta o que houve? - Fechei os olhos e me recostei na cadeira.

\- Ah, ainda têm aquela "queda" por ela? - Ele disse curioso. - Pensei que os anos tinham deixado isso no passado.

\- Yamato eu nunca deixei de ter um precipício por ela - Rebati.

\- Não faz sentido. Não é como se você nunca tivesse tido a oportunidade não é mesmo? Entre todas as nossas missões e as inúmeras vezes que se viu a sós com ela. - Era como se ele sempre quisesse ter algum motivo para me questionar sobre esse assunto.

\- Eu tinha muitas "namoradas". Não via sentido investir nela. Era minha subordinada, minha companheira e eu não devia correr o risco de envolver sentimentos em nossa equipe. Seria errado. - Ele pareceu entender. - E eu não procurava uma namorada de verdade. Não me parecia justo com ela. Eu não queria que ela perdesse a admiração que tinha por mim.

\- Ainda tem. Ainda mais depois da perda de Hayate. Ela admira sua força por ter superado suas perdas. - Me ajeitei na cadeira.

\- Você acha que eu devo? Porque... Por Kami... Eu vou. - Confessei. Ele riu. - Yamato eu não vou investir nela se ela ainda estiver de luto. Eu a respeito acima de qualquer coisa.

\- Você deve. - Ele me cortou, sua voz estava séria. - Kakashi, eu sou teu amigo, mas se você magoar a Yugao... Aí sim você vai estar na merda e não me importa se você vai ser o rokudaime, nanadaime ou o próprio rikudo sennin. Eu vou te encher de porrada. Até te seguro se ela quiser enfiar a espada no seu estomago. - Ele me encarava com o olhar que teria feito Naruto se tremer de horror até que começamos a rir.

\- Mas... Me diz o que te fez mudar de ideia sobre ela. - Ele tinha ido a cozinha e voltava com uma tokkuri* de sake e dois guinomis*. Nos servindo uma boa dose.

\- Eu... Eu não tenho mais forças para evitar. - Disse virando a primeira dose e já nos servindo a segunda. Ele virou a segunda dose e riu.

Enquanto eu bebia aquele saque com Yamato e dávamos boas risadas, não nego que tudo que se passava em minha mente era a vontade de saciar minha sede daquela mulher que estava em minha cama. Preenchendo minhas roupas e meus lençóis com seu perfume.

Uma coisa eu podia afirmar: seu gosto devia ser ainda melhor que seu aroma.

 _Yugao POV_

Acordei devagar, eu havia dormido demais hoje. Notei que o remédio me ajudava a locomover sem muita dor enquanto me encaminhava para o banheiro.

Yamato havia organizado meus itens como se ali fosse minha casa. Corei até a raiz do meu cabelo e comecei a recolher minhas coisas as deixando dispostas fora de contexto na bancada. Como a forasteira que eu era nessa casa. A ver meu reflexo assumi que precisava pentear meu cabelo, devia ter um pente por aqui.

Comecei a vasculhar as gavetas do armário do banheiro, mas não parecia ser ali que ele guardava esse tipo de coisa. Talvez na cômoda, pensei, tinha um grande espelho acima dela. Retornei para o quarto e me vi abrindo a primeira gaveta. Encontrei um arsenal de shurikens e kunais dispostos perfeitamente como em uma loja de ferramentas ninjas. Abri a segunda gaveta e encontrei o que precisava entre outros itens como cremes e perfumes, não imaginava que ele fosse tão vaidoso. Fui movida pela curiosidade e me vi abrindo a terceira gaveta. Tinha algumas pastas de documentos e fotos. Uma foto em especial me chamou atenção, seu antigo time. Kakashi criança era um amor, sorri ao imaginar o quão engraçado devia ser aquele menino bonito andando por aí com seu jeito rabugento. Na foto também estava o Yondaime, Uchiha Obito e Nohara Rin. A Nohara foi uma grande perda para Kakashi, quando mais nova acreditava que ele só não sossegava com alguma menina por que ninguém devia superar a Nohara. Atualmente já nem sei dizer se Kakashi chegou a ter sentimentos por alguma mulher. Guardei a foto e tratei de pentear meu cabelo.

Depois que conclui o serviço de deixar meu cabelo civilizado tratei de seguir para a sala, e a cena me impressionou. Kakashi estava cozinhando. E o cheiro estava maravilhoso.

\- Você realmente cozinha bem. - Quis puxar assunto. Eu não sabia explicar o motivo de adorar faze-lo falar sobre coisas triviais. Ele se virou para mim e me encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Você ainda nem provou, como pode ter certeza? - Seu tom de voz... ele estava sendo ambíguo? Me vi corada. Eu devia estar imaginando coisas.

\- Não preciso provar uma coisa para saber se ela é boa ou ruim. - Eu não seria capaz de explicar o porque me vi caminhando para a cozinha. - O cheiro diz muito.

\- Preciso concordar. - Vi um sorriso de lado por baixo da máscara antes que ele se virasse para a sopa que preparava.

Ele estava vestido com a calça do uniforme Jonin e a camisa que também era sua máscara. Seus braços estavam expostos e não consegui evitar de reparar nos músculos que ele havia adquirido. A tatuagem ANBU em seu braço esquerdo estava ainda mais destacada do que me lembrava. Corei ao imaginar se ele me visse o encarando da forma que estava o encarando agora.

\- Como foi com a Godaime? - Troquei de assunto.

\- Tranquilo. Ela ficou muito brava porque não te levei para o hospital. - Ele pareceu se lembrar. - Disse que vai passar por aqui. Assim que possível.

\- Isso é bom, se ela me ajudar vou ficar 100% recuperada rapidamente. - Minha voz não soou tão animada assim.

\- Se você não gosta do dormitório da ANBU, por que nunca saiu de lá? - Ele se virou para mim depois de tampar a panela provavelmente para deixar os legumes cozinharem um pouco mais.

\- Era o plano... - Dei um leve sorriso que deve ter saído uma tragédia.

\- Entendo. - Ele se viu sem graça por ter perguntado. - Você pode vir pra cá se quiser. - O que? Ele estava me convidando para retornar a casa dele? Eu nem imaginava que ele me queria ali pra inicio de conversa.

\- Sabe... Quando ficar de saco cheio de lá e quiser se afastar um pouco. - Ele sorriu e eu me vi capaz de pagar todo o dinheiro que eu tinha apenas para ver de relance seu sorriso sem aquela mascara. - É pequeno, mas não me importo de dormir no sofá.

\- Arigatou. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. - Minha voz saiu tremula e tão baixa que prefiro acreditar que ele não foi capaz de ouvir a segunda frase.

\- Me ajuda a arrumar a mesa. - ele me passou as louças para que eu organizasse a mesa. - A sopa já está quase pronta.

Me levantei e tratei de dispor as louças na mesa da melhor forma. Antes que eu acabasse ele já estava trazendo a mesa a panela com a sopa. Nos sentamos e fiz questão de o servir. Eu já estava abusando demais da sua hospitalidade. Quando eu estava pronta pra começar a tomar a sopa. paralisei.

Ele ia comer na minha frente. O encarei e ele parecia estar travando uma enorme batalha em sua mente.

\- Eu vou ficar de olhos fechados. - Disparei. Em nenhuma hipótese eu seria inconveniente a esse ponto. - Não vou olhar.

\- Vai comer de olhos fechados? - Ele estava em duvida.

\- Fui treinada para matar mesmo estando cega. Acho que posso me alimentar sem precisar olhar. - Justifiquei e ele pareceu confiar na minha habilidade. Vi quando sua mão alcançou a borda de sua mascara e com toda minha força de vontade, fechei meus olhos.

Me alimentei sem muita dificuldade e estava certa. Estava delicioso.

\- Você quer mais? Fiz especialmente para sua recuperação. - Ouvi sua voz clara, sem o abafado que a mascara causava e me senti arrepiada até a espinha. Engoli em seco.

\- Aceito. - Pude ouvi-lo me servindo e o senti quando pegou minhas mãos para me entregar a tigela. Por Kami... Eu estava hipnotizada.

\- Pode abrir os olhos. - Obedeci e engoli a decepção por já encontra-lo de mascara. Ele tentou abafar uma risada. - Eu te ofereceria um pouco de sake, mas você não deve misturar com sua medicação.

\- O suco está ótimo. - O atropelei, eu estava nervosa e sequer conseguia disfarçar. Ele não desviava o olhar de mim e a todo momento soltava um sorriso ou uma risada. Assim que acabei ele se levantou e recolheu toda louça, seguindo para a cozinha, quando ele retornou para levar a panela encontrei forçar para me levantar.

\- Eu lavo a louça. É o minimo que posso fazer para te agradecer. - Falei firme para que ele não me negasse o favor.

\- Bom, então eu vou tomar um banho rápido. - Ele disse depois de notar que eu já estava tomando conta da cozinha e organizando as coisas. - Já volto. - Sorri para ele antes que ele sumisse do meu campo de visão.

O que tinha acontecido ali? Consegui respirar de verdade agora que não dividia o mesmo ambiente com ele. Era como se meu sentimentos de menina tivessem retornado com o dobro de força e agora com outro olhar. O de desejo.

Estava focada em finalizar a organização da cozinha quando ouvi batidas na porta. Imaginei ser Yamato e não hesitei em atender. Eu estava enganada.

\- Anko? - Ela vestia roupas informais estava com uma garrafa de vinho em suas mãos. Ela me encarou com um olhar frio e a vi identificando cada peça de roupa que eu estava usando. Que eram do Kakashi. Segurei seu olhar. Eu não iria me sentir intimidada. - Kakashi está no banho. Quer que eu o chame? – Ela me encarou e parecia querer me matar, sorri.

\- Não precisa. – Sua voz saiu dura. – Não sabia que ele teria companhia hoje. Eu falo com ele outro dia, não era nada importante. – A notei levemente escondendo a garrafa de vinho de meu campo de visão.

\- Entendo, eu o aviso que você passou aqui. Konbanwa. – Me despedi e fechei a porta. Eu estava me sentindo vitoriosa e com energia para dar golpes no portão de Konoha até derruba-lo.

\- Quem era? – Dei um pulo ao ouvir sua voz atrás de mim.

\- Anko. – Me virei para encara-lo... Ele estava muito perto e usava uma mascara apenas e uma toalha enrolada em seu quadril. Engoli em seco. Seu corpo me distraia, estava me fazendo imaginar coisas. Ele pareceu desconfortável com minha resposta.

\- Eu não a chamei aqui. – O ouvi pensar alto.

\- Ela disse que falaria contigo outro dia. – Não tinha notado que estava me afastando dele e que ele me acompanhava até bater levemente em uma parede. Ele sorriu ao ouvir o baque e apoiou seu braço direito na parede. Me cercando. Eu estava extasiada com seu perfume. Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me vi respirando fundo.

Ele estava tão perto. E então não estava mais. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e escorreguei um pouco na parede. Ele estava de costas para mim. E que costas.

-Você entende o que ela imaginou? – Ele me questionou, sua voz havia abaixado dois tons.

\- Sim. – Assumi sem um pingo de vergonha. Ele abafou uma risada. – Me desculpe, eu não imaginei que ela fosse sua namorada. – Meu estomago revirava com a ideia.

\- Não é. – Ele negou veemente. Meu estomago foi invadido por borboletas erráticas e eu sequer podia evitar. – Ela é um pouco insistente, na verdade preciso te agradecer, talvez agora ela se afaste. – Ele se virou para mim esboçando um leve sorriso com os olhos. - Eu devia me vestir. – Ele se dirigiu ao quarto e me encontrei hiperventilando.

Eu o desejava com cada fibra do me corpo e podia afirmar que já não era capaz de me controlar. O que eu não tinha certeza era se o desejo era recíproco e se valia a pena ser apenas mais uma "Anko" em sua vida.

* * *

Tokkuri e Guinomis - Jarra e copos comum para se servir sake.

Olá meninas, mas um cap pra vocês S2

Espero que gostem do rumo que a história tem fluido ;)


	4. Fogo e pólvora

_Yugao POV_

Foi difícil dormir tranquilamente esta noite. Kakashi enrolado em uma toalha não saia da minha mente. Era claro que ele estava brincando comigo, irônico pensar que só agora eu tenha despertado sua atenção. Eu devia sentir raiva, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava gostando. Eu queria brincar também. Eu não era mais uma menina e ele iria me conhecer.

Levantei da cama decidida, dei uma olhada em uma das bolsas que Yamato havia trazido do meu dormitório e encontrei exatamente o que eu precisava. Segui para o banheiro pra fazer minha higiene matinal e tomar um banho. Eu já estava me sentindo melhor em razão aos fortes medicamentos, apenas o corte ainda estava recente e dolorido. Ele teria que trocar o curativo, sorri.

Depois que sai do banho, me vesti com um short curto e uma camiseta branca que tinha um decote largo. Sem sutiã. Penteei meu cabelo e estava pronta para retribuir a atitude da noite anterior.

\- Ohayo, Kakashi-kun. - Disse entrando na sala e o encontrando preparando uma bandeja.

\- Ohayo. - Ele me encarou por longos segundos antes de conseguir me responder. - Eu já ia levar seu asa gohan. - Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo descaradamente.

\- Arigatou. - Me estiquei pela bancada para depositar um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha sob a máscara e lhe dar uma bela vista do meu decote. - Estou me sentindo melhor hoje. - Ignorei a dor por ter me esticado e comecei a me servir. Ele foi pego totalmente de surpresa pelo meu atrevimento. De canto de olho o vi levar a mão disfarçadamente ao local que o beijei. - Você não vai comer? Eu fecho os olhos de novo. - Disse rindo.

\- Eu acordei um pouco cedo e acabei comendo antes de você. - Se explicou.

\- Bom, está delicioso... Como tudo que você faz. - Segurei seu olhar. Era como se seus olhos negros faiscassem.

\- Onde você conseguiu essas roupas? - Ele estava me encarando como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Nem tentava disfarçar.

\- Yamato me trouxe ontem com alguns itens pessoais. - Limpei um pouco de café dos meus lábios com o indicador. - Lembra? - Ele cruzou os braços e se recostou no fogão, mantendo o olhar.

\- Claro... - Sorriu de lado e por Kami eu queria rasgar aquela máscara a unha.

\- Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal? - Eu precisava saciar minha curiosidade de alguma forma. Ele pareceu refletir um pouco, mas assentiu. - Quando você está com uma mulher, qualquer mulher, você tira essa máscara para beija-lá? - Era como se houvesse um incêndio em seus olhos. Ele me desejava. Isso era certo.

\- Quase nunca as beijo. - Ele veio se aproximando e se apoiou na bancada a minha frente. - Mas quando quero brincar um pouco mais, eu vendo seus olhos. - Sua voz soou no meu ouvido e me arrepiei por completo.

\- Me parece interessante. - Lutei para recuperar o controle do jogo.

\- Acha? - Sua voz saiu surpresa.

\- Pra mim seria um desafio ficar vendada. - Vi seus olhos semicerrando, "o estrategista" não parecia saber onde eu o queria levar com meu jogo de provocações.

\- Porquê? - Não acredito que fora tão fácil prever o caminho dessa conversa.

\- Porque gosto de olhar nos olhos quando estou por cima. - Hayate que me perdoe por me expor assim, mas não sou nenhuma santa.

Era como se ele tivesse perdido o controle do seu corpo, em um impulso se aproximou do meu rosto, por um momento pensei que ele iria me beijar. E então ele se afastou da bancada. Acabei de tomar minha xícara de café.

Eu havia empatado o jogo.

\- Kakashi-kun? - Me fiz de desentendida. - Acho que precisamos trocar o curativo.

\- Hrr... - Ele limpou a garganta ainda se recuperando do meu ataque. - Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros. - E saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Me deitei no sofá e me dei conta de como o cenário havia mudado de ontem para hoje. Era como se fossemos fogo e pólvora e a explosão fosse inevitável.

\- Pronta? - Ele já havia voltado. Levantei minha blusa até abaixo dos seios, muito mais de minha pele do que ele havia visto ontem.

Não precisei dizer nada para que ele se ajoelhasse ao meu lado e com o cuidado de um devoto cortasse as bandagens. O plano era provocá-lo um pouco mais, porém parecia que o homem já estava no seu limite, o observei tocar minha pele com as pontas dos dedos como se eu fosse feita da porcelana mais fina e quebrasse a qualquer grande pressão. Limpou toda a extensão da ferida e aplicou a pomada cuidadosamente. Seus dedos eram ásperos devido aos treinos pesados que se submetia desde seus cinco anos de idade. Imaginei o toque com desejo daquelas mãos em minha pele. Merda Kakashi.

Eu me sentei de súbito, ele sequer esperava esse movimento, não havia terminado o curativo ainda. Minhas pernas estavam ao redor dele e seu rosto na altura dos meus seios. Ele me encarava.

-Yugao. - Sussurrou meu nome carregado de desejo. Sorri meu sorriso mais diabólico.

\- Você quer me beijar? - Eu me curvei em direção ao seu rosto, nossos narizes se tocavam.

\- Eu quero muitas coisas. - Ele confessou.

\- Você não pode ter tudo o que deseja. - Sussurrei, nossos lábios só eram impedidos de se tocar pela sua mascara, me afastei e me deitei no sofá.

\- Você é má, Uzuki Yugao. - Sua voz estava magoada.

\- Isso é minha retribuição por ontem. - Eu havia emplacado dois pontos e assumido a liderança.

\- Não pense que não haverá retaliação. - Seu olhar era como metal liquido. Sorri, eu desejava que houvesse retaliação com toda minha alma.

\- Termina o curativo e para de falar. - Ordenei e ele voltou sua atenção para as novas bandagens. Sorri vitoriosa.

Ele finalizou o curativo demonstrando um enorme controle emocional. Eu só queria beija-lo. Sem aquela máscara ridícula por favor.

\- Eu tenho uns compromissos com a Godaime hoje. - Ele permaneceu ajoelhado ao meu lado. - Ainda tem um pouco da sopa que preparei ontem.

\- Tudo bem. - As palavras saiam com dificuldade da sua boca, parecia estar sendo forçado.

\- Você já se lembra? - Ele despejou o que queria perguntar. - Do porque recebeu esse corte?

\- Ainda não, mas acho óbvio. - Revelei. Ele me encarou com olhar questionador. - Eu devo ter imaginado que você estava em risco. Você, mais que qualquer pessoa, deveria entender. Eu não suportaria perder mais alguém.

\- Quando te vi sangrando... Pensei que te perderia também. - Me confessou com a voz baixa.

\- Nós somos muito fodidos. - Ri e ele me acompanhou. O som da sua risada sempre fora importante para mim, era lindo.

\- Disso ninguém tem dúvidas. - Ele se levantou e vestiu seu colete Jonin. Me sentei devagar para vê-lo se despedir de mim e sair, dessa vez usando a porta de entrada.

Eu não seria capaz de explicar à sintonia que estávamos desenvolvendo, eu confiaria a ele minha vida e sei que é recíproco, mas devia confiar meu coração? Seria muita ingenuidade crer que poderia encontrar algo próximo ao que tive com Hayate com Kakashi. Ele era outro homem com outros gostos e atitudes. Se eu queria brincar com ele, eu deveria me manter em cima do muro. Sem nunca cair para nenhum dos lados. Sem sentimentos. Seria possível?

 _Kakashi POV_

Eu andava devagar para o escritório da Tsunade-sama. A imagem da Yugao vestida com aquele shorts e aquela camisa branca não saia da minha cabeça. Ela era linda demais para sua própria segurança. Suas curvas pareciam ter sido desenhadas especialmente para me agradar. Eu precisei usar todo meu controle físico, mental e emocional para não rasgar aquelas roupas. Para não beija-la. Ela estava brincando comigo. Entrando no meu jogo. Era demais para mim.

Não vi como chegamos tão "rapido" a esse ponto... Desconsiderando os anos anteriores. Me lembrava exatamente como havia a conhecido. Quando me designaram meu primeiro time ela veio com sua mascara de gato, seu cabelo violeta aos ombros, com seus treze anos. "Uzuki Yugao, as suas ordens." Ela disse. Disso até o "Você quer me beijar?" De hoje de manhã, havia um longo caminho, havia outras pessoas. Havia burrice de minha parte.

A manhã correu tranquilamente, Tsunade vinha me passando todas as informações que eu precisaria para executar o papel de Hokage. Ela disse que ia me dar todo o treinamento que ela, infelizmente, não pode receber. Ela acreditava muito em meu potencial como Hokage embora eu não me achasse no perfil. Eu não causava admiração nas pessoas, todos os meus títulos foram recebidos por medo. Quando expliquei isso pra ela, ela apenas me respondeu que mesmo sendo a lendária otaria acreditava que desempenhou bem o papel de Hokage. "Apenas nós conhecemos nossos sacrifícios" foram suas palavras. Desde esta conversa aceitei meu destino e tenho tentado lidar da melhor forma com o meu futuro, será uma honra para o clã Hatake, será uma honra para a memória de meu pai, de meu sensei e principalmente seria minha homenagem a Obito.

\- Como está a Uzuki? - Tsunade levantou a questão depois de longas horas me explicando detalhes do banco de dados de cada ninja de Konoha.

\- Melhorando. - A xinguei mentalmente por ter me obrigado a lembrar da Yugao depois de finalmente começar a focar em outra tarefa. - Sem infecção, ela está se sentindo mais forte e em breve deve ser capaz de curar o corte sozinha.

\- Ah, eu sai para beber ontem com Shizune e me esqueci de passar por lá. - Ela se explicou. - Bom, hoje dou minha palavra que cuido dela. Vou precisar dela amanhã.

\- Amanhã? - Meu tempo com ela estava acabando.

\- Sim, uma missão de infiltração. Ela é muito boa, quando precisar pode contar com ela... Como pude me esquecer, ela foi da sua equipe na ANBU. Você conhece suas habilidades bem melhor que eu. - Ela divagava enquanto lia mais um relatório de alguma missão de jovens gennins.

\- Ela é excepcional. - Afirmei. Tsunade me encarou pensativa, parecia querer me dizer algo porém voltou a sua leitura.

Já era por volta de três da tarde quando Tsunade me liberou, estava retornando ao meu apartamento passando pelo centro comercial de Konoha quando me deparei com um item em especial em uma vitrine. Um colar longo de prata com uma lua minguante e um pingente de pedra da lua. Era coincidência demais para não aceitar que era destino. Não pensei duas vezes antes de comprá-lo. Quando estava saindo da loja esbarrei na ultima pessoa que desejava no momento.

\- Ah, olha aí você. - Anko estava com uma expressão bastante enfurecida. Guardei a caixa com o colar em um bolso do meu colete.

\- Olá. Tudo bem? - Tentei ser simpático e voltar ao meu caminho para minha casa.

\- Tudo bem?! Kakashi eu vi a Uzuki na sua casa. - Ela estava começando a chamar a atenção de alguns passantes e seria ridículo se ela fizesse uma cena.

\- E daí Anko? - A puxei pelo braço para um beco.

\- E daí? Nós estamos saindo! - Ela tentava se soltar.

\- Saindo? A gente transou umas quatro ou cinco vezes pelos cantos do prédio Hokage. Isso não é "estar saindo". - Minhas palavras a haviam magoado.

\- Então eu sou apenas isso pra você? - Choramingou.

\- Pensei que tinha sido claro. Eu te falei que não estou procurando uma namorada, eu queria sexo e contigo estava sendo fácil. - Senti meu rosto esquentar. Ela me deu um belo de um tapa. Estava furiosa. Okey, eu havia sido insensível.

\- Eu pensei que tínhamos algo especial. Eu fui lá para te surpreender... e a encontrei vestindo suas roupas. Eu fui muito idiota. - Ela despejava todo o ódio que sentia em mim.

\- Desculpa se de alguma forma te ajudei a entender nossa situação errado. Mas nunca te prometi nada. - Soltei seu braço.

\- E prometeu pra ela? Eu te vi comprando aquele colar, é pra ela não é? Você nunca me levou na sua casa. - Ela estava me acusando novamente. Revirei os olhos.

\- Ela fez parte da minha equipe, está ferida e emprestei umas roupas para ela. Por favor não fica criando cenários em sua cabeça que não existem. - Não sei porque estava me explicando, eu não devia nada a ela, essa cena era ridicula.

\- Sei. - Ela limpou uma lágrimas. - Eu fui muito burra mesmo.

\- Anko, acabou okey? Não vou mais te procurar. - Ela era muito histérica para a minha paciência. Ela riu de desespero.

\- "Okey". - Cuspiu a palavra em mim antes de sumir do meu campo de visão. Anko havia sido um erro.

Precisei demorar um pouco mais no meu caminho para me acalmar. Levei meu tempo no memorial levando novas flores para Rin. Notei que o tempo estava passando quando começou a escurecer. Decidi que já era hora de voltar para casa.

Abri a porta devagar. Yugao estava na cozinha e sorriu ao me ver. Ela era linda demais.

\- Tsunade-sama esteve aqui. Estou 100% curada. - Ela dei um giro para me mostrar que estava em perfeito estado, estava com o cabelo preso em um coque alto me dando uma bela visão da sua nuca. - Também me entregou uma nova missão. Para amanhã - Ela revirou os olhos. - Pensei em preparar o jantar hoje, para lhe agradecer. Claro que não vai ficar tão delicioso quanto o que você prepara... - Corou levemente. - Kakashi-kun? - Me encarou preocupada.

Eu desisto.

\- Feche os olhos. - Caminhei em sua direção decidido. Ela parecia confusa, mas obedeceu.

Retirei minha máscara e a beijei. Primeiro delicadamente, queria lhe pedir permissão para continuar. Ela tinha o gosto do paraíso.

Senti sua língua pedindo passagem e era o sinal que eu precisava para aprofundar o beijo. A segurei pela nuca e a beijei como se ela fosse um copo de água depois de três dias vagando no deserto. Ela era mais que isso. Era meu maná. Era feita para ser minha.

E seria.

* * *

Olá meninas, esse capitulo tá ótimo, me diverti muito escrevendo hahah

Espero que gostem e comentem por favor, adoro o feedback!

Acho que posso prometer no próximo capitulo um +18 hahah


	5. Explosão

_Yugao POV_

\- Feche os olhos. - Sua voz saiu grave e não hesitei em obedecer. Ouvi seus passos firmes em minha direção. Minhas pernas estavam fracas.

Sua boca tocou a minha, sem aquela maldita máscara e me senti anestesiada. Ele tinha gosto de hortelã e brisa do mar, se isso fosse possível. Senti sua língua invadindo minha boca e definitivamente eu já não possuía mais o controle sobre minhas pernas, sua mão firme me segurou pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo. Eu queria mais. Comecei a abrir o zíper de seu colete. Eu queria senti-lo. Deslizei uma mão por dentro de sua camisa. Sentindo sua pele, sua respiração, aquilo me excitava. Ele me levantou pelas pernas e me sentou na bancada, me puxando pela cintura sem quebrar aquele beijo. Suas mãos começaram a desbravar minha pele por baixo da minha camisa, deixando um rastro de fogo onde tocava.

Foi necessário que respirássemos. Meus pulmões estavam em chamas.

\- Kakashi-kun? - Chamei por ele. Nossas testas se tocavam e acreditava que ele ja devia ter recolocado a máscara. - Posso abrir os olhos? - Ele assentiu.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração tão instável quanto a minha. Levantei seu rosto para que ele me olhasse nos olhos.

\- Por favor, me deixe te ver. - Pedi. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu ombro. - Eu quero te ver.

\- Porque isso é importante para você? - Sua voz saiu rouca.

\- Eu quero ver o rosto do homem que vai tocar meu corpo. - Sussurrei.

\- Você... não precisa fazer isso. - Ele pareceu ofendido que eu tivesse imaginado que ele estaria me impondo algo do tipo.

\- Eu quero. Eu quero ser tua hoje. Por favor seja meu. Por completo. - Eu acariciava seu cabelo branco bagunçado, algo que sempre desejei fazer.

\- Yugao... - Meu nome saiu de sua boca como um súplica. - Você vai me deixar louco. - Cruzei minhas pernas ao seu redor e o puxei para ainda mais perto do meu corpo. - Eu não seria capaz de te vendar, então... Faça como quiser. - Ele se levantou para me olhar nos olhos. - Saiba que será a primeira. - Seu olhar era de completa rendição.

Primeiro eu retirei seu colete, em seguida a bandana deixando seus cabelos revoltados soltos.

\- Isso te dá o direito de me pedir algo em troca. - Sussurrei.

Meus dedos estavam na borda da máscara, seus olhos se fecharam. Respirei fundo e retirei a máscara devagar.

A cicatriz de seu olho se estendia até a altura de sua boca. Ele possuía um sinal de beleza abaixo do lábio inferior. O que fazia todo o sentido, o homem era lindo. Percorri seus traços com a ponta do dedo memorizando cada detalhe.

\- Você é um perigo. - Sussurrei antes de o beijar mais uma vez.

Um beijo quente que transmitia todo o desejo que estava sentindo. Seus lábios desceram pela minha nuca. O ajudei a retirar sua camisa e num gesto inesperado para ele retirei a minha também, deixando meu peito nu em contato com o seu. Nós arrepiamos com o toque.

\- Você é linda demais para ser real. - Corei levemente, não esperava ouvir algo tão lisonjeiro nesse momento. Seus lábios voltaram a traçar um caminho pela minha pele, massageava meu seio com sua mão me levando a loucura.

Ele me pegou em seu colo e me levou em direção ao quarto. Não foi difícil nos livrarmos das poucas roupas que ainda usávamos. Nossos corpos estavam em chamas e se pediam, se clamavam. Soltei um gemido quando ele abocanhou meu seio sem avisos.

Suas mãos mapeavam meu corpo como se ele não fosse ter essa oportunidade novamente. Era difícil respirarmos entre tantos beijos, entre tantos toques e gemidos.

Todas as nossas cicatrizes estavam expostas, não havia mascaras ou segredos, nos conhecíamos, nossas dores e nossos traumas. Poderia parecer um pouco desesperador para um telespectador, nosso desejo queimava como um incêndio em uma floresta. Avassalador. Sem consequências, deixando marcas pela pele do outro. Tínhamos perdido muito tempo para consumir esse momento e agora todo tempo do mundo parecia pouco para nos satisfazer.

O ar poderia se tornar fumaça, todas as constelações do céu poderiam cair. Não importava se no fim aquilo seria apenas uma noite. Naquele momento eu era tão dele quanto ele era meu. Nos permitimos sentir novamente.

* * *

\- Yugao? - Sua voz estava sonolenta.

\- Sim? - Respondi entre bocejos. Eu estava me segurando no limite da consciência para não cair no sono enquanto o homem ao meu lado passeava com a ponta dos dedos pelas curvas do meu corpo.

\- Você disse que eu posso lhe pedir uma coisa. - Assenti. - Volta.

Seus olhos negros me queimavam como carvão em brasas. Acariciei seu rosto antes de o beijar, um beijo terno.

Eu voltaria.

 _Kakashi POV_

Quando acordei o sol já iluminava a cama pela janela e Yugao não estava do meu lado. A procurei pelo quarto porém não havia vestígios de seu cabelo violeta. Sua katana e mascara já não se encontrava em cima da cômoda. Ela havia ido. Suspirei.

A noite de ontem havia sido algo novo, algo que eu não tinha encontrado em nenhuma outra mulher antes. Ainda podia sentir seu gosto doce em minha boca. Era verdade, eu estava perdido.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Ela também havia levado seus itens pessoais e me assustei ao notar que o fato me deixava triste. Morar com ela era mais fácil do que imaginaria nos meus melhores sonhos. Falando em sonhos, me dei conta que tive uma noite de sono tranquila, como a muito tempo não tinha. Após o banho encontrei um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado fincado no arco da porta por uma kunai. "Eu vou voltar." Não contive o riso.

Felizmente ontem não encontrei tempo entre nossos beijos para lhe entregar o colar que jazia no bolso do meu colete jogado no chão da cozinha. Eu teria que encontrar um momento especial para isso. Tomei um rápido café da manhã e me preparei para sair. Iria treinar, desde que Tsunade começou a monopolizar todo meu tempo meus treinos estavam cada vez mais escassos e se eu seria o rokudaime não podia me dar esse luxo.

\- Kakashi-sensei! - Estava seguindo para o campo de treinamento quando ouvi Naruto desesperado correndo atrás de mim.

\- Ohayo. - O cumprimentei.

\- Que bom humor ein! - Ele começou a caminhar do meu lado. - Kakashi-sensei, eu estava pensando se podíamos treinar juntos hoje... - Não entendi porque ele estava tão sem graça.

\- Claro, estava indo para o campo de treinamento agora. - Comentei.

\- Sozinho né? Quer dizer, vai ser só nós dois lá não é'ttebayo? - Estranhei, ele estava aprontando algo.

\- Que eu saiba. O que você está aprontando? - Minha voz saiu severa e vi seus ombros murcharem.

\- Porque vocês sempre esperam que eu esteja fazendo algo errado? - Claramente ele estava se fazendo de vítima, resolvi não insistir.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o campo de treinamento e resolvemos começar com um pouco de taijutso. Naruto já era um ninja superior a mim em muitos pontos, mas não no taijutso onde disciplina e técnica eram essenciais, mas era visível que ele estava se esforçando, talvez se ele não estivesse tão desfocado poderia ter ganhado alguma luta de mim. Depois de umas duas horas de treino intenso resolvemos descansar. Não demorou muito para que ele abrisse a boca.

\- Kakashi-sensei? - Me chamou. Estávamos sentados de costas para o outro em uma árvore. - Sabe... Shikamaru disse que você tem uma vasta experiência com mulheres... Eu falei pra ele que ler Icha-Icha não é ter experiência, mas ele me chamou de baka e falou que você tem muitas namoradas por aí. Então pensei em te pedir um conselho. Eu não tenho meu pai pra isso, nem o ero-sennin e não teria coragem de perguntar isso pro Iruka. - Ele falou tudo muito rápido e eu estava me sentindo honrado por ser a pessoa que o Naruto procurou pra pedir conselhos sobre mulheres ao mesmo tempo que estava envergonhado por ter que falar sobre isso com o menino. - Como eu posso conquistar a Sakura-chan?

Eu ri alto e não precisava ver a cara do Naruto pra saber que ele estava bufando de raiva.

\- Eu vou te ajudar. - Disse depois de bons minutos rindo.

\- Sério? - Ele estava na minha frente, não acreditava no que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

\- A abrir os olhos. - Ele pareceu não me entender. - A Sakura, ela ama o Sasuke e você sabe muito bem disso. Você nem gosta dela dessa forma. - Dei de ombros. - Isso é carência, Sai e Ino estão namorando não é? - Sua cara se contorcia por saber que eu tinha razão. - Shikamaru e Temari... Você é muito burro.

Me levantei e coloquei o braço sobre seu ombro.

\- Venha aqui amanhã a noite. Às oito horas. - Ele assentiu, dando um de seus sorrisos.

\- Sensei?

\- Sim.

\- Você gosta de alguém? De verdade? Como meu pai e minha mãe se amavam? - Ele divagava.

\- Talvez. - Me assustei com a palavra expressa pela minha voz. Ele me encarava curioso, mas por incrível que pareça, resolveu não insistir.

No fim do dia, minha mente só se resumia a ela. Seu perfume estava enraizado em minha cama de tal maneira, que parecia um pecado me deitar ali sem ela, não fui capaz. Essa noite eu dormiria no sofá.

Notei que aquela cama não me pertencia mais e eu só poderia usá-la se ela me convidasse.

Cai no sono encarando a porta. Esperando que ela atenda meu pedido de voltar para mim.

* * *

AAAA MEU SHIP É LINDO

Ah, oq vcs acham de um pouco de naruhina?

Respondendo a Sayuri Senju: eu tenho escrito pelo aplicativo e não consigo responder os comentarios afu' Sayuri eu tenho escrito o cap e postado em seguida, não tenho nada salvo hahah não me mata... mas tenho voltado a escrever para me divertir e estou amando essa liberdade, sempre me vi mt presa a escrever a historia antes de começar a postar ter tudo programado e nunca consegui seguir com nenhuma ideia, com Drowning resolvi dar minha cara a tapa haha, eu sei aonde quero chegar com a historia mas o caminho eu vou descobrindo junto com vocês, inclusive podem me dar dicas e sugestões!

Espero que gostem desse cap S2


	6. Brasa

Yugao POV

Estavamos a cinco dias infiltrados em um vila para avaliarmos atividades suspeitas. Tsunade-sama sempre me designava esse tipo de missão, embora sempre acabava sendo um pouco tedioso, a paz estava reinando e não havia grandes conspirações por ai além de ladrões baratos e farsantes. Aproveitava a quietude da missão para já finalizar o próprio relatório. Hoje era o ultimo dia e a única informação útil que conseguimos obter foi a localização de um grupo de fugitivos da justiça local. Kakashi herdaria um mundo de paz... Kakashi... Nesse últimos dias me esforcei para não pensar nele, na noite que passamos juntos, eu me questionava se era capaz de seguir com isso. Ele tinha mesmo que me pedir para voltar?

Kakashi POV

Já havia se passado seis dias. Não era capaz de explicar o porque eu continuava dormindo no sofá encarando a porta, o porque eu não estava conseguindo focar em tudo que Tsunade estava me falando a horas, eu fingia ler e reler aquele tratado entre nações como se estivesse gravando cada clausula na minha pele. Nem ajudar Naruto com Hinata me fez distrair, na verdade me fez querer estar com ela ainda mais.

Aliás essa foi uma missão bem simples, tudo que o Naruto precisava era sentir um pouco de ciúmes e consegui armar para que ele visse Kiba treinando com Hinata e a convidando para sair, ela não aceitou, mas não foi preciso mais que isso para que Naruto logo tivesse uma crise de ciúmes e me dissesse que Kiba não era bom para ela. Quando perguntei se seria ele então, o menino ficou roxo. Era ele. Era eles desde sempre e só ele não se tocava disso. Fiquei feliz em ter ajudado meu aluno também na matéria do amor, embora eu mesmo não fosse o melhor nisso.

\- Qual o problema Kakashi? - Tsunade me perguntou enquanto assinava alguns papeis.

\- Nenhum. - Tentei manter minha voz desinteressada, mas não passei despercebido por seus olhos de águia.

\- Hm... Eu acredito que sei o motivo da sua distração. Fique tranquilo, era uma missão para recolher informações apenas. - Ela soltou como se não fosse nada demais, me assustei, ela poderia saber sobre a Yūgao? Não tive tempo de responde-la porque fomos interrompidos por três ANBUs. Ela estava ali.

\- Godaime. Nossa missão está completa e bem sucedida. - Os três se ajoalharam, Yūgao era a líder.

\- Correu tudo bem? - Tsunade perguntou. Me dando uma discreta piscada de olho.

\- Como o planejado. Aqui está o relatório em detalhes da missão. - A mulher de cabelos violeta entregou para Tsunade uma pasta.

\- Ótimo. Estão dispensados. - A Godaime já estava lendo o novo relatório e os ANBUs sumiram assim como apareceram.

Yūgao sequer me deu uma olhada de deslize, enquanto eu ainda encarava o espaço em que ela estivera. Ouvi uma risada abafada da Tsunade, não ousei questionar, eu já estava me comprometendo demais.

Ficou mais difícil ainda me concentrar nas três horas que ainda nos restava. Cada minuto batia como uma eternidade, até que finalmente acabamos de rever os detalhes minuciosos daquele acordo.

\- Calma Kakashi, não vou mandar ela para outra missão esta semana. - Tsunade riu.

\- Do que está falando? - Me virei para encara-la, já estava quase na porta.

\- Não seja bobo. Eu não nasci ontem. - Ela me deu um sorriso de canto de boca como se esperasse que eu lhe confidenciasse algo.

\- Hm. - Limpei minha garganta. - Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém. Principalmente...

\- Shizune. Eu sei. - Eu havia saído com Shizune por alguns dias, embora nada tenha acontecido, notei que havia sentimento de parte dela e me afastei. Tsunade tinha conhecimento sobre isso, pelo o que parece Tsunade tem o conhecimento de tudo. - Você gosta dela.

\- Não é dessa forma. - Tentei explicar.

\- Não foi uma pergunta. - Ela riu da minha cara. - Vai logo. E aproveita essa semana de folga que estou dando a ela.

Não precisei de mais para sair dali com toda pressa. Encontrei a primeira janela e me vi correndo pelos telhados. A ansiedade de encontrá-la me consumia. Entrei pela janela do quarto no meu apartamento e fui retirando algumas ferramentas ninjas que estava carregando, guardando na cômoda. Eu não preciso disso com ela. Abri a porta do quarto e a cena que encontrei me fez sorrir.

Ela não vestia seu traje ANBU, usava um tênis branco, uma saia rodada preta e uma camiseta um pouco larga. Seu cabelo estava solto e estava maquiada com seu batom vermelho. A kunai que ela havia deixado no arco da porta estava em sua mão e ela estava sentada no sofá assistindo TV. Era uma bela imagem.

\- Você devia fechar suas janelas. - Ela comentou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

\- Estava te esperando. - Sentei ao seu lado.

\- Eu voltei. - Seus olhos me encararam, havia algo neles que eu não fui capaz de identificar.

\- Você está bem? - Me vi preocupado, passei os últimos cinco dias pensando naquela noite, mas e ela? Havia se arrependido de ter ultrapassado essa barreira comigo?

\- Shhh. - Ela retirou minha máscara sem demais cerimônias e seus lábios encontraram os meus. Perdi minha linha de pensamento.

Por mais que eu acreditasse saber o quanto havia sentido falta da presença dela, eu estava errado. Ela sentou em meu colo de frente para mim e aprofundou o beijo, era quente, era fogo consumindo brasa. Um prazer violento. Com certeza ela havia sentido vontade de me beijar nos últimos seis dias. Ela só se afastou para respirar. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso de prazer, eu estava hipnotizado.

\- Senti sua falta. - Falei sem pensar.

\- Me leva pra cama. - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, a voz carregada de luxúria.

Não precisei pensar antes de levantá-la pelas pernas e a carregar até a cama. Seus lábios não desgrudavam dos meus. Eu queria saciar minha sede da sua pele. Do seu gosto.

Nossos corpos se colidiram sem receios, sabíamos exatamente o que o outro desejava, era como se tivéssemos a experiência de anos e não dois dias. Tive concentração o suficiente para analisar seu corpo com mais clareza, cada curva, suas cicatrizes, suas sardas. Ela era linda em cada detalhe, cada ângulo.

Descobri que a melhor palavra que os lábios de Yūgao já pronunciara era meu nome, gemendo.

Eu estava perdidamente encantado por essa mulher.

\- Deviamos tomar um banho. - Ela falou com dificuldade, seu cabelo suado colava em seu rosto.

\- Deviamos. - Passeava com meus dedos pelas curvas do seu corpo. Ela se virou para me encarar, sorria. - Você é linda.

\- Vamos logo, senão vou querer fazer tudo de novo. - Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior devagar.

\- Não é uma má ideia. - Tentei beija-la, mas ela se afastou e se levantou, totalmente nua, seus cabelos espalhados por suas costas. Eu nunca me acostumaria com ela.

\- Vem logo. - Ela disse mandona, já me puxando para o banheiro. Não resisti.

Entramos na água gelada juntos. Ela estava bastante concentrada lavando seu cabelo.

\- Aonde você conseguiu essa cicatriz? - perguntei sem pensar, curioso com a cicatriz em suas costas, próximo ao ombro. Era a mais evidente.

\- Treino com duas katanas. - Ela disse calmamente, a conhecendo como conheço agora, não fazia sentido que a mulher pequena de curvas delicadas a minha frente era um gênio em kenjutsu.

\- E como você conseguiu... - Ela estava pensando sobre qual perguntaria, eu tinha bastante. - Essa? - Ela apontou para uma fraca em meu braço.

\- Terceira guerra. - Ri um pouco sem graça. Seu olhar era profundo, era admiração? O olhar que ele sempre me direcionou quando menina. - Bom, vou pegar umas roupas mais confortáveis para você. - Resolvi sair do banho e lhe dar um pouco de privacidade.

\- Kakashi, você está me convidando para ficar na sua casa?

\- Você já estava dormindo aqui. - Levei a mão esquerda a minha nuca e sorri sem graça.

\- Eu estava ferida e você me trouxe desacordada. Você nunca me convidou. - Ela disse antes de começar a enxaguar seu cabelo. Os olhos fechados para a espuma não irritá-los. A fotografei mentalmente.

\- Você não precisa ser convidada. Eu gosto da sua companhia. - Falei antes de sair do banheiro.

Me vesti com uma calça de moletom e uma máscara apenas. Era libertador não usar máscara quando estava com ela, porém velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Segui para a cozinha para preparar algo pra ela comer. Enquanto preparava um sanduíche ouvi batidas na porta. Era Yamato. Com um engradado de cerveja.

\- Konbanwa! - Ele disse já entrando.

\- Yamato o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Noite de jogo. - Ele explicou como se eu fosse burro por esquecer a data. Ele sempre vinha assistir futebol na minha TV.

\- Eu não estou muito afim de assistir jogo hoje. - Tentei desanima-lo. Ele não comprou a mentira.

\- Você marcou com alguém? - Seus olhos me encaravam como se eu estivesse traindo a irmandade.

\- Quase isso.

\- Kakashi, você disse que ia separar roupas pra mim, cadê? - Yūgao apareceu na porta do quarto apenas enrolada na toalha. Seu cabelo molhado jogado de lado.

A boca de Yamato estava aberta, ele estava em choque. Ela voltou correndo para o quarto e fechou a porta.

\- Agora entendi. - A voz dele estava cheia de humor.

\- Entendeu? Então sabe que precisa ir. - Falei sem graça.

\- Só depois que eu falar com ela. - sua voz saiu firme.

Eu sabia o porque, ele tinha essa aura protetora sobre ela como se fossem irmãos e ele devia estar imaginando que eu estava brincando com os sentimentos dela. Ele foi bastante claro quando disse que acabaria comigo caso a magoasse.

O que ele não sabia é que era mais fácil ela estar brincando comigo do que o contrário. Eu estava rendido e ela sabia.

Eu estava em suas mãos.

E estava gostando disso.

/FINALMENTE CAP NOVO

Saiu mais ou menos mais saiu hahah

Não deixem de comentar, isso me motiva muito S2


End file.
